I Love You
by MinuitSoleil1313
Summary: A series of quick one-shots about love within teams. ShikaIno, NejiTen, SasuSaku. In that order. T for situations unsuitable for the under-eleven audience.
1. ShikaIno: You're Beautiful

ShikamaruPoV

Ino, Chouji, Asuma-sensei, and I were staying at Ino's house as part of a bonding thing or something. Tsunade was making all of the teams in the Rookie Nine do this. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai were at Lee's house. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were in Sasuke's mansion. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai were at Hinata's house.

Anyways.

We had just eaten dinner, and were now just hanging out. Asuma actually had to go call Kurenai, Chouji was raiding Ino's kitchen, and Ino and I were sitting in awkward silence. "Excuse me," she said, then left me alone in her living room.

A few minutes later, I thought I heard something, but I didn't know what it was. I followed my ears to…Ino's room. I knocked on the door, and when I didn't get a reply, I put a hand over my eyes and went in. "Ino? Are you okay?" I followed the sound to the bathroom door.

It sounded like she was vomiting. I unshielded my eyes and muttered, "Troublesome."

I knocked on the door. "Ino, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shikamaru! Don't worry about me!" she yelled through the door. I was silent. She must have thought I had left, because when I opened the door, I caught her forcing a toothbrush down her throat.

"Ino!" I exclaimed, alarmed. I pulled her hair back and rubbed her back just as her gag reflex kicked in.

She finished and leaned back into my arms, crying. I held her tight, rocking her. "I-I-I-" she stammered.

"Why are you doing this, Ino?" I said to her, surprised to feel tears spring to my eyes.

"I want- I want… a certain guy to like me… I thought he wouldn't love me if I wasn't beautiful…" she cried, burying her face into my chest.

"But you _are_ beautiful. This guy's a stupid jerk if he doesn't think you're absolutely perfect. Who is it?"

"…"

"It's Sasuke, isn't it? When are you going to get over him? He's like, asexual. God, I never understood why you-"

She cut me off. "It's _you_, Shika. I'm in love with _you._ I thought you might love me back if you thought I was beautiful."

I stared down at her, openmouthed. "I-I-I l-love you, too, Ino.

She smiled. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah…"

We were silent for a minute. "So what now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess…I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"I accept! Now, help me up. I need to brush my teeth. My mouth tastes gross."

I did, and she started to brush her teeth. "Ino, how long have you been doing this to yourself?"

She avoided my gaze in the mirror. "About a year…"

"You need help." I put my arms around her waist. "You're too skinny."

"No, I'm not," she said, spitting in the sink and rinsing her mouth out, then turning to face me.

"Yes, you are."

"N-" I cut her off with my lips. She melted and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

When we finally pulled apart, she laid her head on my shoulder.

"You're right," she whispered. "I need help. Will you take me to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Troublesome woman, of course I will," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Shikamaru."

"I love you, too, Ino."

**A/N: I fully realize that a bulimic isn't going to just admit she or he needs help because of a kiss. This is a fanfiction. The world can be twisted.**

**Review, please!**

**That is all.**

**XD**


	2. NejiTen: Blood and Chocolate

NejiPoV

I was at Lee's house with my team. We had just finished dinner, and were now sitting in the living room, watching a movie. I wasn't really paying attention. Apparently, neither was anyone else. Lee and Gai had begun to play Shogi, and Tenten just looked uncomfortable. "Excuse me," she said.

She left. I sighed. The one other sane member of my team had left me alone with the spandex twins. Thanks, Tenten.

Anyways, she came back a few minutes later, looking even more miserable. "Hey, Lee, do you have any ibuprofen?"

"No, Tenten-san, I'm sorry," Lee said.

She groaned, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What? Oh, Neji. Sorry, I'm just not feeling very well."

"Well, obviously not. But what doesn't feel good?"

"My uterus."

I made a face. "Ew, why?"

She gave me a really-are-you-that-stupid look. "Honestly, Neji? You don't know?"

"No. I wouldn't ask if I knew."

"I'm on my period, Hyuga. I have cramps. And I'm cranky and bloated and tired. That's what's wrong."

"Oh…um, anything I can do?" I asked awkwardly.

"Unless you want to get up and go hunt for some chocolate for me, no, not really."

I wordlessly got up and went to the kitchen. I heard Lee say, "Periods are not very youthful, Tenten."

"Lee, unless you want my foot where the sun don't shine, I suggest you shut up."

He didn't say anything else after that.

I found a chocolate bar and went back to the living room, sitting down and handing it to her.

"Neji…? Wow, that was really nice. Thanks," she said, taking it.

"You're welcome," I grunted.

"Hey, Neji, come out to the back porch with me. I need some fresh air."

"Why do you want me to come?"

"I want company. And Lee and Gai-sensei are busy, so that leaves you."

I grunted and got up, following her. She leaned on the rail and gazed up at the stars. I joined her.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You're my teammate."

"You don't _have_ to be nice to your teammates."

"I guess I want to, then."

"_Why_, though?"

I turned to her and looked into her deep brown pools of eyes.

"Did you know that you're very beautiful, Tenten?"

She looked taken aback. "Neji, what-"

"You are. And I mean that. Tenten, I've been on the same team with you for years, and I've… grown very fond of you over the years."

"Oh," she said. Her face fell.

"But I think my fondness grew to something else. That is to say, I think I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too, Neji-kun!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. I pressed my lips to hers and she wholeheartedly kissed me back.

When we finally pulled apart to breathe, I cradled her in my arms like she was made of china, and she snuggled into my chest. "Ow," she muttered.

"Do you still have cramps?"

"Mm-hmm."

I sat down in a nearby chair and she curled up in my lap, and I started rubbing her belly.

"I love you, Tenten," I whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too, Neji."

**Please, please, please review! If you do…I WILL GIVE LEE A TROPHY FOR ALL OF HIS EFFORTS!**

**Lee: OOH! SHINY! Shiny things are youthful!**

**Me: See how much he wants it? Help the poor boy!**


	3. SasuSaku: Confession Time

SasukePoV

I was sitting in my living room with my team. Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise, Naruto was on the phone with his girlfriend (i.e. Hinata), and Sakura and I were sitting in silence. She looked unhappy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me in surprise. "What? Nothing."

"Sakura, something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Sasuke."

"Yes, there is."

"I'm fine. Drop it," she said severely, giving me a glare.

"No, you're not. Come with me."

She rolled her eyes, but begrudgingly got up and followed me. I took her to the roof. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care, Uchiha?"

"Because I love you, Sakura."

She narrowed her eyes and slapped me. "You jackass!"

"What the hell, Sakura?!" I exclaimed, rubbing my cheek.

"You have no right to toy with my feelings like that. Today's been hell, and you are _not_ making it any better."

"I'm not! I'm serious, Sakura. I love you. I want to know what's wrong with you, and I want to make it better. I hate seeing you so miserable."

"You didn't care about my misery when you left me on a bench four years ago," she muttered. I moved toward her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…I'm so _damn_ sorry…I was a stupid kid…And I _did_ hate that look, which is why after I knocked you out, I picked you up off the ground and laid you on the bench and kissed you, and I didn't stop watching you until I couldn't see you anymore. And I spent every day in Sound thinking of you. _I love you_, Sakura," I asserted, taking her by the shoulders.

She began to sob into my chest. I hugged her close to me, stroking her long pink hair and telling her it was okay to cry.

"Can I tell you what happened today?"

"Of course," I said, much more quietly than my previous confession.

"I was walking home from work and this group of people all lined up on the street and started calling me names and throwing things at me and I don't even know why but they've been there all week. They shouldn't upset me so much, but they do… I don't know what I did. But they say things like I'm a whore and a slut and a skank and all sorts of other things, and they don't let me pass, and some of the men grab me and rip my clothes and stuff and I can't even attack them because they're civilians and I could get in huge trouble with the Elders if I fight back! I feel so awful, Sasuke…I don't even know what I did wrong!" she sobbed.

I hugged her tight and said, "Sakura, you didn't do anything. I'm going to stop this, I promise you. I don't want you to come home from work alone anymore. I'm going to pick you up from now on."

"Sasuke, I don't want you to do anything stupid and get yourself thrown in jail…"

"I won't. I promise."

"…Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"…I love you, too."

I smiled at her, a genuine _smile_, and she grinned back at me. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and took her face in my hands. I kissed her cheeks, then I kissed her wet eyelashes, which made her giggle. I kissed her forehead, and I kissed her neck, occasionally biting and sucking, marking her as mine. Then she finally brought me back up to her face and I stared into her green, green eyes. We leaned toward each other, angling our heads and closing our eyes. Our lips met. They glided together, slightly parted, until I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. We explored each others' mouths for a very long time, and I even got to second base, then we went back downstairs, hand in hand.

Naruto was still on the phone, and Kakashi was still reading. I just sat down and pulled Sakura into my lap, kissing and making her giggle.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck and she leaned down to kiss me. I kissed back wholeheartedly and when we pulled apart, we leaned our foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes, occasionally kissing.

Kakashi and Naruto looked up. "What the…?" Naruto said.

Sakura grinned widely. "We're in love," she said.

"You _are_?" he asked disbelievingly. I looked up. "Aa," I said.

His jaw dropped. Then he smiled. "Thank GOD you finally came to, teme! I thought you were asexual! I mean, we're teammates to one of the most beautiful women in Konoha and you never even batted an eye!"

Sakura smiled. I just said, "Nope. I didn't."

He laughed, then seemed to remember that he was on the phone with his own love. I chuckled. On the inside. _Idiot, _I thought.

Kakashi just shrugged and went back to his book. Sakura looked up at me. "I love you," she said.

"And I love you," I replied, sealing her lips with a kiss.

**Eh…not my best work. Doesn't make much sense. Oh, well.**

**R&R, please! I appreciate the reviews so much.**

**But did you know…**

**In Soviet Russia, STORIES review YOU!**

**Hahahahahahaha…lol sorry, I had to put that.**

**Love,**

**MinuitSoleil1313**


End file.
